stitching a heart
by Tsuki-Hogosha 'Moon Protector
Summary: kidnapped, sakura finds herself in the ranks of the Akatsuki. they all like her, some more than others. what will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

STITCHING A HEART 

Well I am disappointed with one pairing, so I am fixing that! May or may not cure boredom. Sakura& wait for it….. KAKUZU-KUN! Shocker right? I do not own Naruto or the characters. All I own is this laptop and my bwane.

"Talk" = talking

'Talk' = thoughts

"**talk/talk**' = Zetsu (Bad ass side) talking/thinking

(Quick notes and other random shit)= WTF?

Jet black threads shot at me from all angles. "Hold still you pink haired bitch!" the albino yelled. His scythe almost nicked my side, swearing I pushed chakura into my legs and leapt of the branch to avoid certain death a.k.a: needle sharp threads aimed at my neck. I dug through my pack and found very little to work with. 'I'm low on weapons and more specifically chakura. This rate it will not end up in my favor, not like it ever does when it involves the freaking Akatsuki.' I ranted to myself, I made a clone and handed her an explosive tag she nodded knowing what to do and motioned me to go. I quickly concealed what chakura I had and fled, it killed me a little inside, hoping to get a good distance away from _them_. The two people I hated most in the world, I dreamed of killing them but now I was running like coward.

I ran for what felt like hours, with each step I grew more exhausted and the thought of passing out and giving up sounded better by the minute. Something warm ran down the lower part of my arm, when did I get injured? Quickly scanning around me I deemed it safe enough to stop, rest, and heal my injuries. I leapt up to a high branch and plopped down against the truck looking at the cut, pretty deep and wide but nothing to serious. A delicate green-blue color flowed over my hand to in the wound, removing any germs and closing the worst parts first. Being almost completely focused on the wound I failed to notice the chakra signatures moving at a fearful speed. I took the last knife I had out and kept it close to me as I made another clone to go the opposite way and hoped for the best. The world shed little light on me as one of the signatures left to follow the clone, of course though, leaving the most intimidating one to follow me. Just my mother fucking luck!

The presence of the thread loomed over me like a rain cloud, being the fucking idiot I am, I looked back to see Akatsuki no Kakuzu only less than a mile away. I jumped out of the way as more threads shot at me, only to trip on a twig. Trying to catch myself I turned to him and ran, slowly the last of my chakra seeped into my fist as I aimed for his head. I dodged most of what came at me, a few threads cut my arms and legs, solely focused on either killing him or paralyzing him long enough to die before he caught me to do only who knows what later. Kill me slowly then heal me only to repeat, sell me for whatever bounty lied on my head, use me as a punching bag, or steal my heart(oh the foreshadowing irony) he could do anything he wanted and I couldn't do shit about it. That scared me more than actual death its self.

I was only inches away from him when he moved, I kept moving forward but my chakra ran out and I lost control of my body. I closed my eyes waiting for the painful death hurtling at me, the sound of bones breaking and cracking when hitting the unloving earth, and sadly the flash of memories to be lost in the wind. I waited for a minute for it all to end, it never came to me. I quickly opened my eyes to see the red cloud of the Akatsuki cloak; I found I couldn't feel anything on myself. I desperately tried to move every and anything, I snicker caught my attention; I looked up to see Kazuku's odd eyes watching me. "You will not be moving any time soon." He said calmly and said nothing else. I noticed a needle in my arm close to his hand, he drugged me? 'Smart guy' I approved in my head, I would never let him know I thought anything good of him. He moved me around a little to make it easier for him to carry me… like a princess? A fucking girly, fragile, sweet princess when I am far for a princess.

Like he was even close to being a prince charming with his personality, but he did hold a royal feeling. From the "angle" I was looking at I couldn't see much of him other than some of his tanned skin and his eyes, green irises with no pupils and red scalar, they were odd yes but very interesting to watch. With a simple twitch you could see a very tiny amount of an emotion; he seemed deep in thought as of now. I glared at him , he didn't seem to notice. Ithought of so many things to call him and insults to spat in his face, but they wouldn't come out. a sudden rustle from behind him scared me, his partner jumped up behind and glared daggers at me. A sudden rage took control of my mouth and mind, "What the hell are you glaring at you albino shit? If anybody diserves to glare it is me, cause last time i checked you werent being carried by your fucking enemy!" i screamed at them.

* * *

well short but ok!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2! Special thanks to Megan my first review~! I take requests and will do a story for all pairings I can write about! That is a lot!

"Word"=talk

'Word'=thought

"**Talk**'= dark Zetsu's thoughts/ words

I glared daggers at them and they glared back, "How the hell are you two alive anyway?" I asked trying to get control back my mouth. "You're no condition to be asking questions kunoichi." Kakuzu said boredly. I narrowed my eyes at him and suddenly started to thrash around violently, swearing at them with every word known to man-kind. They finally got control of me and tied up my hands. They started to argue about who would haul my ass to wherever they were taking me, they even put up the idea of dragging me through the damn mud! Until, thankfully, Kakuzu shot down the idea. "_He_ wants her completely unharmed and healthy. _He _told us that for every day she heals we lose money. I refuse to lose anymore than what we are getting because you can't control your damn anger." Kakuzu glared at Hidan. If it wasn't for the rant about money I would have thought he cared. Suddenly slung over Kakuzu's shoulder I planned my escape, their argument barley made it into my head.

*few hours later*

I watched the scene from behind, they have been arguing for a while now throwing insults at each other. Hidan's voice was loud in my ear but then again I was on his shoulder. A flash of chakura signatures came from behind, in front of me, us. The two idiots didn't seem to notice because they were so into their argument. I kicked Hidan in the gut, HARD, not that it would hurt him. "What do ya want bitch?" he asked slightly pissed. "Well sorry; I thought you two would like to know you're being trailed. Sorry for stopping you're flirting earlier than you liked." I spat at him. "FLIRTING? The hell makes you think I like stitch ass?" He growled at me pulling me off his shoulder and pushing me into a very hard tree. "Oh pissy aren't we? Did I tell your dirty little secret?" I taunted him, his glare narrowed dangerously. My natural defense is my fist, and my nature defense against life is my mouth. "You're tempting me to kill you bitch." Hidan nearly roared his face dangerously close to mine. "Oh I'm scared, but what is your Kakuzu going to say? I hate it when lovers fight." I laughed in his face. ".!" he yelled. "Now I don't believe that." I told him showing no fear. "Then I guess I'll make you believe me bitch." He whispered huskily in my ear, a pure sinister grin on his face.

I almost protested until his lips crashed onto mine, he savagely assaulted my mouth. He bit down hard on my lip I gasped at the sudden pain and taste of blood; he shoved his tong into my mouth exploring it. I tried to scream but it only seemed to encouraged him as he moved his hands around my waist and thigh, feeling helpless I pushed against his chest trying to remove him from my person. A predatory growl came from his throat; I felt a tear start to build up in my eye. I haven't cried in almost four years and this sadistic bastard could make me cry in a matter of minutes, how dare he! Hidan was ripped off me, I fell to my knees the tear finally falling onto the wood of the tree branch. "Hidan! Did you hear a damn word I said? No harm to the girl." Kakuzu scolded the albino shit. I got up quickly and tried to flee again. Kakuzu grabbed my arm before I could even get ten feet away; I cringed and shook at his touch slightly fearing Hidan would get me again. "Look what you did now you idiot. You're lucky I can't carry her and your disassembled body at the same time." Kakuzu growled slowly picking me up and holding me carefully. Hidan shouted something but I was busy trying to keep from balling. Blood started to drip into my mouth, I licked my lip. Slowly I reached my hand to my mouth; Kakuzu grabbed my wrist and gave me a questioning glance. I weakly pulled his hand off my wrist and put my hand to my lip, a green glow seeped out of my hand onto my bloody lip. Finally noticing the nasty bite on my lip Kakuzu had very little shock in his eyes and a tiny bit of anger, probably mad about how much money he will lose.

The run back was quiet and full of tension; I was with Kakuzu the whole time. I almost feel asleep a few times but refused to even when we stopped at night, I watched the two of them learning their personality, habits, and style. Kakuzu is a serious person that feels money is the most important thing in the world. He has a habit of not worrying for the safety of his partner and also tends to smack around his partner when angry. He has a… I don't know how to describe it. His style is beyond words to describe, almost to the point and something else. Hidan is the complete opposite of him, a loud and proud personality. He has a habit of swearing and going on about a religion. He has an I don't give a fuck style, very aggressive but also a person you can trust. I hate them and yet I kinda trust them, it is a weird captive-captor relationship. I can walk on my own now but I have chakra handcuffs with a leash, they trust me enough to not take my chakra but not enough to walk by then without my hand being restrained. "Kakuzu you greedy ass! I just want this damn mission the fuck over with. Let's drop the bitch off and get the hell out of here." Hidan complained another one of his habits, to Kakuzu. Kakuzu didn't seem to hear him, one of his habits is to ignore Hidan, and kept walking. "Stitch ass did you hear me?" Hidan asked loudly. I hid my giggle with a cough 'How do you know his ass has stitches?' I laughed in my head. They both glanced back at me then went back to their normal selves. "We are not going back until we know she isn't mentally disturbed anymore." Kakuzu said, Hidan grumbled. "Bitch should be happy I kissed her." I ran to Kakuzu's side on the opposite side of Hidan. Kakuzu looked at me then to his partner, "She doesn't look to happy." Kakuzu teased slightly. "She must be gay then." Hidan said bluntly, I gapped. "NO!" I yelled, finally talking after three weeks of silence. Hidan looked a little surprised by my sudden outburst. "So she hates you and that make her gay? Then I must be the biggest fagot in the universe." Kakuzu chuckled. Hidan stopped walking altogether and gaped, "So you are gay!" He said loudly. Kakuzu shot frozen and his black threads started to come out of his cloak and from under his mask. I turned away and waited for the mauling to end.

After Hidan's mouth was... uh shut we continued walking. I was put in charge of holding the idiot in the bag."Shouldn't you put him back together?" I asked quietly. "Do you want him to-" "NO! Never mind, sorry i asked." I said cutting him off. "Besides your going to help me collect the next bounty." Kakuzu said glaring at the bag in my arms. "Why- I mean who?" i asked a little shocked he trusted me this much already. "Tusme Karasu, worth 15 thousand ryo, wanted for raping a Hokage's daughter then killing her." Kakuzu said showing me his picture. A tall, tan, and lean man with short green hair and black eyes, a nasty scar on his nose. "How am _I helping _you catch him?" i asked memorizing his face. "I will inform you later, now we have to make sure he is here. If not then we will move on." Kakuzu said blankly and toke the bag from me, pulling Hidan bits out and starting to thread him back together. I watched amazed as Hidan came back to life(lol X3) and started to cuss out his partner, then looking at me and yelling about not helping him out. "Sorry Hidan-San as much as I love seeing you be ripped to shreds i rather not have to hear IT again." I tried to sound nice but apparently it failed. "You...ugh never fucking mind, Why ya making the bitch help? She would probably just get in the way." Hidan bitched at his partner. "Do you want to lure a rapist out of a bar?" Kakuzu asked, me and Hidan froze. "WHAT THE HELL!" We yelled in unison, "You're not seriously going to make me do that are you?" I asked like a little girl. Kakuzu said nothing but kept walking leaving me behind "Oh so a rapist can fucking kiss her but I can't! That is fucking bullshit!" Hidan yelled. "You practically are a rapist Hidan. He will not touch her, she will just lure him out." Kakuzu said, Hidan continued to yell. Kakuzu snapped on his partner, I looked away but not before seeing Hidan's arm ripped out of its socket and across the road. I covered my ears, I expected to be tapped on the shoulder and told to keep walking. I was shocked when Kakuzu picked me up, "Tusme has a type, 16 year old girls with long, light brown hair and tan skin." Kakuzu said, that is the most I have ever heard him say. Nodding with a poof I changed and was ready to lure out a rapist. Doesn't my life sound like so much fun.

* * *

Well there ya go! Next chapter: being typed!


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE SO LONG, SUMMER IS THE MOST KICK ASS TIME OF THE YEAR! well after halloween of course, BUT ANYWAY HER IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU LOVELY OR CREEPY PEOPLE!**

Chapter 3 of stitching up a heart! Say thanks to Megan-chan, she requested a story and it will be up soon enough.

"TALK"=TALKING

'THINK' = THINKING

"**TALK/THINK**'= ZETSU'S (KICK ASS) DARK SIDE

* * *

Why i even agreed to help is a mystery, it is so demeaning. Sadly it is the same reason the kunoichis were approved in the first place, seduction missions. 'I am going to freaking kill them.' i thought as i watched the target walk back.

"Ya know your really cute." his voice disdusted me, I am glad he will be gone soon. "Heh heh, thanks. Your not so bad yourself." I lied, the urge to puke was strong. "How about I get you a drink?" his dark eyes made their way to my chest, the damn tube top wasnt helping him look up. "I would love one, but it is getting late I really should go, sorry. It was nice to meet you Karasu." I said in a gigly voice, I started to walk through the crowds of teenagers. A hand grabbed my wrist 'Perverted creep' I thought as I looked to the green haired man. "How about I walk you home? A cute girl like you might get hurt by bad guys." A predatory tone was hidden in his voice. I painted on my cutesy smile, I got a toothy grin back. "Thanks I'd like that. But I have no way to repay your kindness. I pouted and crossed my arms much like a child. A chuckle erupted from his throat, he wrapped a arm around my waist and then lead me out the door. "Don't worry, knowing a young lady is safe at home is reward enough." he pulled me closer to his side, I rolled my eyes in my head.

'FINALLY! I can get away from him, I need to have a word with those two ass holes.' I thought as the door to the empty estate was only a few feet away. "Thanks for walking me home" Kakuzu and Hidan's shadows lingered near the house "It is late how about you go in and rest. I need to go check something really quick." I lied and removed myself from his grasp. "Ok, be careful." He said as he walked into the house were Hidan waites. I walked over to the side to see Kakuzu looking in through the window pleased, his eyes looked at me then rasied an eye brow. I dropped the hindg, he still loked at me with a questioning look. "THIS is what happens when you let that jerk pick my clothes!" I yelled, I checked the short skirt to make sure it wasn't showing anything. He quickly looked in, "Hidan is done. Go get your clothes back." he said, apparently understanding I am not okay with these clothes. I moved him aside and leapt throught the window.

Hidan sat with his arms against the back of the couch, a grin plastered on his face. "Give me my clothes back!" I yelled. "I don't think you need them." he looked me up and down.

"Fucking pervert! I need decent clothes!"

"You look fine."

"I look like a slut!"

"No, you look hot."

"Pig!"

"Sticks and stones."

"You two are idiots." Kakuzu said, he had the body in his grip. "Then get him to give my clothes back, I don't and cant travel in this." I demanded kinda feeling sorry for Kakuzu having to deal with us. "Then dont wear it, I am not carrying you." Kakuzu sighed, i could hear the headache froming. "...I agree. Don't like it don't wear it, great idea stitch-ass." Hidan eyed the small top, i shot him a glare. "No way in HELL am i taking clothes off in front of you two!" I pointed at Hidan "You would rape me, I like my virginity TO much to even think of trusting you!" I looked over at Kakuzu who actually stopped to hear what I would say. "I have no idea what you would do, no offense if it sounds rude." i bowed slightly, a hint of approval passed through his eyes. a warm felling formed in my stomache from his approval. "It is understandable, Hidan give her your cloak." Kakuzu shifted a little. "What the hell? Why me?" He started to complain.

"You better wash that befor giving it back. I don't want my cloak to smell like a damn flower." Hidan's voice wasw reaaly starting to get on my nerves. "I wouldn't have to use it if you hadn't THROWN AWAY MY FUCKING CLOTHES! I mean come on, what the hec made you think you could throw my clothes away?" I bitched at him, the cuffs around my wrists pulled me forward. "Don't rase your voice at me bitch! I can take back my damncloak now if I wanted to, ya owe me a thank you." Hidan yelled, I sighed. "Your right" I mumbled, both men stopped. "Did you just say he was right?" Kakuzu asked? "A WOMEN just admittedd a MAN was right?"(1) Hidan gapped, I looked at them. "Yes, thank you Hidan-san for letting me use your cloak... even though it is your fault." a grin adorned my face. Hidan hadn't noticed the last part but Kakuzu might have.

"Anyway, what do you plan on doing with me?" i asked. The answer was NOT welcomed at all. Kakuzu answered it in the most calm and uncaering tone, "In a nutshell, you are going to be Akastuki's bitch."

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Didnt see that comeing nay? srry for the wait, summer is to importaint to waste on just the computer!

(1) for some reason i noteced as girls get older they dont like to admit guys are right, so perfect to put in~!

anyway... reveiws welcomed, and feel free to bitch at me about the wait. as per usual i dont own naruto or it's people blah blah blah ja~ne!


End file.
